Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to pump-type dispensers and more particularly to lock-down features for such dispensers, including lock-down features involving a yieldable interference fit which requires a greater torque to start rotation from a fully locked position, than to rotate the dispenser to an unlocked, use position.
State of the Art
Lock-down and lock-up features are known for various types of dispensers. The lock features provide some resistance against children opening the dispensers, but they also prevent leaking during shipping from the manufacturer to the consumer.
When dispensers are shipped to retail stores, the shipments are often in case lots where many units are packaged inside heavy corrugated cartons. Such cartons help protect the product during shipment. If the lock-down (or lock-up) feature involves a rotation of the pump head, such rotation might be generally avoided when shipping is within heavy packaging. With the advent of online shopping (sometimes known as “e-commerce”) it has become more common for small quantities of dispensers to be shipped directly to a customer's home. Often the packaging for such e-commerce sales is not as robust as the corrugated cartons that may be used for large lots of product. Conventional locking features may not adequately protect the dispenser contents from opening or leaking during shipment. Dispensers with rotatable heads may experience unlocking, opening, and leakage. There remains a need for a dispenser with a strong locking action to provide good product security during shipment and especially for e-commerce use.